


Freight Car

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: May 22, 1943.





	Freight Car

**Author's Note:**

> "Come on, man. It's my last night!"

we used to chase freight cars

when sleepless nights came,

but like those ones

we couldn't seize,

we are destined

to move _away_;

but like freight cars, my love,

in the next nightfall we'll see,

we will _meet_.


End file.
